The Holy Britannian Empire
Not to be confused with Holy Britannian Empire (Alliance) "Choose your moves wisely, the world is watching our game of chess" The Holy Britannian Empire, also known as Britannia for short, is an Empire nation located in North America. The land held in North America is officially called Homeland Britannia, while the colony of the Empire located in Northern Italy is called Euro Britannia, and the colony in Japan, Tokyo including Mt.Fuji is called Tokyo Britannia. The colonies of Britannia are a part of the Britannian Colonial System. It is ruled by Lelouch Vi Britannia. The capital is Pendragon, which is home to the Imperial Britannian Palace. Nation Facts * Ruler: '''Lelouch Vi Britannia * '''Government Type: '''Absolute monarchy * '''Currency: '''Britannian Dollar * '''Official Languages: '''English (Homeland Britannia) and respective local languages in Colonies * '''Capital: '''Pendragon * '''National Religions: '''Varies * '''National Animal: '''Dragon Government The Holy Britannian Empire is run by an Emperor. Currently, it is lead by Emperor Lelouch Vi Britannia. The Emperor is a bloodline title but any of the Royal Britannian Knights can become Emperor if the Emperor chooses so, thus creating a new bloodline. The Emperor overlooks the entire country but mainly looks over the Royal Britannian Knights. The Royal Britannian Knights overlook provinces that divide up the homeland. The Royal Britannian Knights are appointed by the Emperor. Acting under the Royal Britannian Knights are Earls who overlook the individual cities, for every city, there is an Earl who looks after it. The Earls are elected from the Royal Britannian Knights. Emperor- Overlooks the entire country and everything inside it. Royal Britannian Knights (Royal Family)- Overlook individual provinces. They are similar to that of the parliament, but the real power lies with the Emperor. Earls- Overlook individual cities. Similar to that of Mayors. They are elected in the same manner as a democratic nation, but can be removed from office per the Emperor's request. Council of Citizens- A type of system similar to that of democracy but on a very small scale. Citizens elect officials who create laws and such which are voted upon by the citizens, once passed it goes up to the Earls who also vote on it if the vote passes it would be looked at by the Royal Britannian Knights and the Emperor to be adopted into the law. Economy The nation's economy used to be lead in Steel production but as of the Great Inflation Food, Coal, Iron, and Sakuradite(Uranium) are their major exports .The nation generally sells any spare resources as it maintains a stockpile to feed and control the nation, along with an emergency stockpile. Weapons, fuel, and aluminum are bought from foreign nations. These supplies are also stockpiled at a standard and contain an emergency stockpile. In an effort to combat global warming the nation prides itself in keeping clean. Nuclear power plants are the primary source of power throughout the Empire. Taxes in the Empire are quite high, and the wealthy are taxed higher than the poor. The money is put throughout the nation, and generally goes back to the people in the form of education and healthcare. Unemployment is quite low, mainly due to the fact that those who are able to work are almost always given a job, and with a high tax rate to help, homeless people quickly become working members of society. Once being able to provide for themselves they are released from government help (which lasts only one year). Military The Britannian Armed Forces The Britannian Empire's armed forces are the standing military, airforce, navy, and special departments dedicated to defending Britannia's land and interests at home and abroad. Royal Britannian Military: Royal Soldiers who defend the homeland from enemy forces and are comprised of every military branch. They are also tasked as bodyguards for the Emperor and guard the nation as a defence force along with the Britannian Forces. Royal Britannian Navy: The naval division of the Britannian might. Although not large, since soldiers are carried by plane, much of the Britannian Navy is shadowed over by the Airforce. Although, it is used to blockade desperate nations. Royal Britannian Air Force: When the Oktoberfest War broke out Britannian began investing a lot more into the Air Division. The jets used by Britannia vary but are mainly Avalon-Class Britannian Jets. As time progressed the air force grew and is now becoming even stronger. The Emperor's Guard: A highly trained royal guard dedicated to protecting the Emperor. Although they were created to protect the Emperor, they serve as the covert operations force of Britannia. Law & Society Following Emperor Lelouch Vi Britannia's ascension to the throne much changed in Britannia's society, it was as if a new nation had been born. Under the New Empire Act a handful of cultural things were removed and new freedoms added. The aristocrat system was abolished, government members must be approved by the Emperor, freedom of speech would be allowed but to some extent, freedom to believe, work, believe, fair trial, privacy, safety, association, protest, and other freedoms not normally allowed in Monarchy Countries. '''Notable Laws/Facts: * Upon reaching 18 citizens must join the Britannian reserves. * Citizens are considered adults at 17 rather than 18 * Most drugs are decriminalized. * The death penalty is legal. * Britannian Citizenship is optional in colonies. * Mt.Fuji district isn't considered a colony but rather Imperial Property * The Imperial/Royal family aren't allowed to be celebrities outside of their professional career. Major Conflicts National: Operation Sand and Blood Arab-Italian of 2001 International: 168 Day War Great VE War Proxy War Oktoberfest Pacific War Silent War Category:Nations Category:Pages related to The Holy Britannian Empire Category:Black Nations Category:Nations in North America Category:Roleplay